Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy battled Audrey II along with Harley Quinn in Poison Ivy Vs. Audrey II. She was voiced by Toby Navarro. information on the Rapper Poison Ivy, real name Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, is a plant–obsessed eco–terrorist and antagonist from the Batman franchise. She commands deadly toxins and mind–controlling pheromones delivered via kisses, and in most depictions her powers extend to the ability to create and control giant plant monsters as well; she is one of the most fantastical Batman villains in this regard of having outright superpowers. Poison Ivy's environmental agenda varies between stories from "merely" using extreme methods to protect nature from those who threaten it, such as businessmen, to seeking the genocide of the human race and the recreation of life on Earth in her image. Ivy's only human friend to be shown as such in several different stories and continuities is Harley Quinn, and the two villainesses are heavily implied to be part–time lovers. Lyrics Verse 1: The beautiful mistress of Earthly vegetation Is here to pluck this demonic, alien abomination! I've felt a great disturbance in the forces of nature; Plants being given a bad name by some insidious creature, That maliciously spreads death, destruction and ruin. And that's why, just this once, I'm fighting for the humans! I have positive goals; you're truly a bad seed. I'm a hot, thorny rose; you're a hideous weed. You're further from a true, natural plant than Biollante. The only realm in which you should exist is tentacle Hentai, Which this is not, so don't start getting grabby with those vines! You and your brood are not, in any sense, "babies" of mine. I'm an independent woman; you rely on stupid jerks To make your cliched, shallow, implausible schemes work! There's no focus group at work here; my personally sending You to Hell will be this battle's one, true and only ending! I don't need a deus ex machina to uproot you, Junior, And flush you back down into a Mushroom Kingdom sewer! My Temptations are superior; your crude tricks won't affect me, And when I destroy you, I won't even make it sexy! What I'll do to you won't involve any type of kiss, But will still leave your life force totally eclipsed! I'll trim your appendages until they are but Stubbs, Then go straight for your stem and nip it right in the bud! Verse 2: This perverse, repugnant people–eater won't be so passionate Once the true agents of nature render him and his inanimate! Your kind may be immune to my usual toxicity, But let's see how you fare when I power a whole infantry! Unlike my namesake, I'll give you far more than just a rash When my plant army rises up and ends yours in a flash! Come forth, my children, for there are monsters on our lawn, And both your mothers, I and Mother Earth, demand that they begone! Yes, blossom, my pretties! Grow For Me! BLOOM, And instill these beasts with seven large rooms worth of gloom! Once I've saved the world from you, I'll make myself its queen, Enslave mankind, and make our planet Absolutely Green! Outro dialogue I hate to burst your bubble, but there's still like a million of those things stomping around! Wait, try using that bazooka again. Trivia *She and Harley Quinn are the first DC Comics characters in the series, and the only mainstream comic universe characters to rap in Season 1. *Most of the clips used to depict Poison Ivy in the video are from the mid–2000s animated series The Batman. Category:Characters